


I Hear (a second voice)

by marsakat



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Eavesdropping, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, whiny pining tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: Tyler wishes his neighbors would stop having really loud sex.  He just wants a decent night's sleep without listening to their terrible dirty talk.  He texts his best friend to complain and somehow the most unexpected things start to happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightlessnerds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlessnerds/gifts).



A thump on the wall, and Tyler snapped out of his light doze like he was waiting for the signal.  He groaned and buried his face in between pillows as the thuds became more rhythmic interspersed with moans of pleasure.  He had really loved this apartment when he first moved in earlier in the year, but either the girl next door had just gotten a boyfriend, or she had a revolving door to her bedroom.  Not like Tyler had a problem with that—if she was one of his friend he’d cheer her on to ‘go wild, girl! Have some fun!’ but right now it was ruining his precious sleep.

She was loud and proud, and seemed to narrate exactly how close she was to orgasm.  Tyler wondered if she took her dialogue directly from porn, but then again, he didn’t spend a lot of time watching straight porn.  But the screams of ‘oh yeah, fuck me good, give me that dick,’ transcended the boundaries of sexual orientation.

It took longer, more nights of listening to round after round for Tyler to distinguish it was the same guy.  He seemed encouraged by the girl’s enthusiasm to grunt his way to making Tyler’s ears burn with embarrassment at the cheesy dirty talk. 

“Yeah you take this, ugh, take this hard rod right in your dirty, wet pussy.  Yeah baby. Ugh…shit.  Gonna fuck you so rough you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

Tyler mouth ‘W-T-F’ at the ceiling and considered grabbing the earplugs from the nightstand, but he just couldn’t sleep with those in.  Every time he would worry obsessively about them lodging in his ear canals and migrating into his brain.  So, either he was stuck with waiting until the marathon sex next door ended, or else drift off by being lulled by the rhythmic banging of the headboard against the wall.

Tyler was falling asleep at work, on the subway to work (and missed his stop several times), on dates (which may be a reason why he couldn’t get a callback afterward), and with friends.  Even when he tried to nap at times when the happy couple next door should be out or at least recovering from the nocturnal activities, they would go at it again like rabbits on Viagra.  Tyler wondered if they just had a sixth sex sense that made them unstoppably horny whenever he approached REM sleep.

Tyler couldn’t take it anymore.  He would obsess endlessly of how he was going to confront—or not confront this.  Passive aggressive seemed more his approach, because, judging by their combined strength in order to move that bed so vigorously, they were probably in great shape and could crush him easily.  Tyler was a lover, not a fighter as the saying goes—but judging by his sad, sad dating life, he was neither. 

He rolled over and grabbed his phone, filming himself glaring, illuminated by the glow of his phone with the girl’s orgasmic screams as a soundtrack.  ‘ _I think they’re filming porn’_ was the caption he attached to the Snapchat and sent it to several friends. 

His friend Josh immediately sent back a sympathetically pouting selfie; ‘ _sorry dude’_.

 _Man, I wish you could hear what they’re saying.  50 Shades of Grey has nothing on them_ , Tyler texted Josh.

 _Ugh that sounds awful.  Have you hit the wall or sent them a note?  You could talk to the landlord or something_ , Josh texted back.

_Yeah, but they could also like egg my car or steal my mail. I’d rather be subtle or something._

_Haha, you should read passages from the Bible really loudly._

Tyler searched Bible passages related to sex and found; _Galatians 5?_

_HA YES_

_Are we still on for dinner tomorrow?_

_If I ever get to sleep_

_Please try.  Drew and everyone else has been busy cuz of the holidays.  I’m so bored!_

Tyler sighed.  Josh, like most of Tyler’s friends and unlike Tyler himself, was happily in a relationship.  Josh was actually a fairly new friend; Tyler had met him through mutual friends while bowling.  It was one of those friendships that took off running straight in ‘maybe we’re going to be best friends’ zone.  They had sat in the parking lot till 3am and the cops came by to stop them loitering.  Over the past months, they hung out so often they never went more than four days without seeing each other. 

Tyler had only met Josh’s boyfriend a few times.  Drew traveled a lot for his job and was nice enough when they all had been together, he just didn’t talk much and always seemed to be glancing at his phone.  Josh had been dating him for years, so it apparently worked for the two of them, and Tyler wasn’t one to judge.  (Yes he was, but he would never say that to Josh’s face, because Josh was too nice to treat like that).

_Alright, but don’t be mad if I fall asleep in the pizza._

_Aw, that’d be cute, dude.  And if they start banging next door, we can jump on your bed and start moaning too._

_Dude!_

_They’re done next door.  Finally I can sleep!_

Josh sent back laughing-crying emoji, _Night, Ty._

_Cya Josh_

Tyler didn’t fall asleep in the pizza, instead getting caught up in the video game they were playing.  It was just like it always was; chill and fun, and never caught up in trying to impress the other.  It was easy just being around him, and Tyler beat back the nagging voice that wished Josh was single too. 

Tyler had gone into his bedroom to grab a hoodie when he overheard the neighbors screwing again. 

“Yo, Josh!” Tyler called in the direction of the living room, “Come over here.”

Josh appeared in the doorway quickly, “What’s up—oh,” He threw his blue-dyed head back and laughed, “They are super loud.”

They both kneeled on the bed and brought their ears close to the wall, though it wasn’t necessary since the copulating couple was making a racket loud enough to wake the dead. 

“Fuck me, daddy,” the woman screamed in ecstasy, “Give me that cum.”  Josh actually choked on his laughter.

“Dude, this is terrible,” Josh coughed, face turning red.  Tyler snickered.

The unknown two groaned and the bed creaked its disapproval.  Tyler realized this was the first time in a long time since he had another guy in his bed.  He felt an unexpected twinge of arousal at Josh’s arm brushing against his combined with the moans next door.  It may be weird noises, but it charged the atmosphere between them to this strangely sexual vibe.  Or maybe it was all in Tyler’s sexually frustrated head, and Josh just found this all hysterical.  There was a strange look on his face, though.

“Yeah baby, come on my cock.  Fuck.  Fuck.  Shit.  Damn,” the guy shouted and Josh leapt up off the bed.

“What’s the matter?” Tyler asked.

Josh looked immensely spooked and he backed up slowly, “Sorry.  I just—it sounded like.  Uh, never mind.  Wanna watch a movie or something?”

Tyler let the weird moment pass.  He listened to the neighbors way too much to want to spend more time eavesdropping.  And they went back to the living room like nothing happened, though Josh bit his lip in the way that Tyler had learned to associate with anxiety and preoccupation.

The movie was nearly over when Tyler heard the door open and close in the next apartment.  Voices he knew with no names attached echoed in the corridor and Tyler was struck by an idea.

“They’re right outside,” he said in a hushed voice, “I’ve never seen them before.  Let’s go peek!”

“Nah—let’s not—” Josh said softly, but stood and walked with Tyler to the door.

The couple was standing in front of Tyler’s apartment, and was immediately revealed when he flung the door open.  Tyler noticed the woman first; she was short and had wild black hair.  Tyler may be very gay, but he could easily acknowledge big boobs when they were on display in front of him.  She was very pretty, and heavily tattooed.

Josh gasped next to him and Tyler didn’t immediately see why until he looked over at the guy; the girl’s frequent sexual partner, and Josh’s longtime boyfriend.

“Drew?”  Josh’s voice shook and that dirty bastard had the look of someone who’s been caught and there was no way to avoid the oncoming explosion.

“Ah fuck,” Drew said, “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I’m—Tyler lives here—you.  You asshole!” Josh shouted, and Tyler grabbed his arm.  Personally, he didn’t feel like holding Josh back, instead side-by-side beat the crap out of Drew, but Drew had _muscles_ and Tyler would not be able to withstand that.  Josh didn’t fight him off, didn’t seem ready to fight.  His face was bright red but he was stationary in shock.

The girl looked confused and angry, “Who’s this guy?” she asked Drew.

“Josh, baby, I’m sorry.  It’s just been really stressful at work lately and you’ve been so distant with me,” Drew had the audacity to move toward Josh and stroke his arm, “Let me take you home and we can talk.”

Josh yanked his arm away, “Fuck no! You cheated on me.  Why would I listen to you?!  You—you son of a bitch!”

“Baby, please.  I screwed up big time,” Drew kept walking towards Josh, who backed up into Tyler’s apartment.

“What the fuck!” the girl shouted, “Who is this guy?  Are you cheating on me?”

“No, he’s my boyfriend…” Josh growled, “Was my boyfriend.”

 “I’m sorry,” Drew kept talking, using the shocked silence that stopped the woman and Tyler from responding, “I’ve been lonely and you’ve been out with your friends all the time.  Josh, babe, we haven’t had a romantic night in forever.”

Tyler stood frozen in the doorway, his neighbor with her jaw dropped in the hallway, and Josh pushing Drew away from him as the latter tried to grab his hands.

“Don’t touch me!  Get the fuck away from me!” Josh shoved him and Drew backed off, holding his hands up in the air.

“I love you, Josh.  Don’t throw this all away” He pleaded.

“Well, shit! Why the hell would you do this to me then?”

“I was lonely.   I was…bored.  You never want to try anything new during sex, and baby I need that. C’mon, lemme take you home and I’ll explain.  We can work this out, baby.”

“Shove it up your own ass,” Josh spat.

Tyler chimed in, “Fuck you, Drew.  You’ve been screwing this girl for weeks.  And it’s not Josh’s fault.  You’re just a douchebag! Get the hell out of my apartment”

“Yeah, fuck you, Drew!” the girl ran in, swinging her purse at him, “Get the hell out of here.”

“I—I—fuck you both,” Drew shouted and left, “You’ll never do better than me.”

“Oh, fuck you,” the girl yelled back, and then turned to Tyler and Josh, “Shit, I’m so sorry.  I didn’t—I didn’t know.  I’m Anya by the way.  He never said—this is awful.  Fuck…I’ll go now.”

She tearfully ran back to her apartment and slammed the door behind her.  Tyler and Josh stood, in shock at what happened.  Tyler guided his shell-shocked friend to the couch. 

“Josh, it’s gonna—this is—dude, I’m sorry,” Tyler pat his back and Josh leaned forward to put his face in his hands. 

“I had no idea.  How could I not know?  He—he was my first serious boyfriend and I th-thought we were happy,” Josh’s shoulders shook and Tyler panicked.  What the hell is there to say?  How do you even comfort someone during this?

“Josh, I’m so sorry.  You deserve so much better,” Tyler tried to keep his voice soothing, but was absolutely shaken by the confrontation.

“How could I not know?  How could I be so stupid?” Josh tugged at his hair and continued to stay slumped towards the floor.  Tyler couldn’t see the tears that were undoubtedly falling from his eyes, “And it’s just a slap in the face that it was with a girl.  Like…I’m never going to be enough.”

“It’s gonna be okay,” Tyler held him tight and Josh turned to embrace him, “It’s gonna be okay.  It’s really bad right now, but you’re gonna be okay.  I’m here.”

They sat there for a long time, Josh not making any noise and Tyler simply holding him.  Josh slept over that night—he didn’t want to go home and Tyler didn’t want him to be alone.  They stayed up till four A.M., Josh talking and Tyler refusing to let him listen to those bad thoughts in head.  The insecurities, the insistence that he didn’t deserve happiness; Tyler was used to thinking that about himself, he didn’t want Josh to ever feel that way.  Josh deserved so much better.

Tyler was exhausted at work the next day.  Even more tired than when he was being kept awake by the adulterous noises from next door.  He felt so bad for Josh, and a little guilty to be the one to indirectly be the cause of the breakup.  Granted it was better for Josh to know, but it sucked that he had to suffer so much.

After that night of misery, Josh pulled himself together and put on a brave face.  But Tyler could see the sadness in his eyes, the loss.  He just wanted to make it better for his friend.  And he tried to ignore the part of him that celebrated that Josh was single.  Now wasn’t the time—Josh was too tender.

But time heals, even if it goes slowly.  A month passed, and Josh stopped looking like he’d been punched any time a romantic commercial would come on TV or nearby couple engaged in PDA.  Another month passed and Tyler watched him flirt outrageously at a bar with a pretty girl with red hair, and then immediately after with a guy that had arms so buff, he could probably squash Tyler’s head with them.

Tyler rarely came out to bar nights, but it was a birthday party after all, and he was obligated to go.  But it sucked to see Josh follow up the muscle man with some pretentious, mustached, hipster dude that actually nibbled on Josh’s ear!  Tyler nearly gagged at how awful this whole night was going.

“I gotta leave,” He announced to no one in particular, sick of watching his unrequited crush be picked up by someone else.

He was halfway to his car when voice stopped him, “Tyler!  Wait up!”  Josh jogged to catch up, “Where you going?”

“Home,” Tyler jingled his keys, “Not really in the…uh, mood.”

“Dude, I wanted to hang out with you.”

“Yeah…well, you’ve been busy,” Tyler said before he could think about the words tumbling from his mouth.  He immediately regretted it, and turned away, but Josh stopped him.

“Tyler.  I—” Josh was so close to him.  Tyler could only stare at the lips mere inches from his face.  “I just wanted to say thank you for being there for me.  Through all this crap.  You’ve been...you’re…”

There was that moment of hesitation.  Of ‘will they or won’t they’.  Balancing on the precipice of a line they thought they would never cross.  But then the electric spark of attraction between two drew them together and their mouths met in a single, mutual motion.  Tyler’s arms came up to wrap around Josh’s shoulders, while his friend’s hands curled around his sides to draw him as close as possible.  They didn’t even open their mouth, just pressed until they ran out of oxygen.

They separated for only a few seconds, looking at each other as if wondering that this was all a dream.  But then they met again, a kiss that met with passion and tongues and exploring hands.  Josh shoved Tyler against and car and they started to grind while Tyler focused on sucking bruises into Josh’s neck.

“I want you so bad,” Josh exhaled, “You’ve been so good to me.”

Tyler released his neck from between his teeth, “Come home with me?”

“Yeah.  Get off of my car and go home with him!” shouted the irate owner, and the two ran hand-in-hand to Tyler’s car.

They didn’t turn on a single light as they kissed from the front door of Tyler’s apartment to landing with a jolting bounce in his bed.  Tyler hadn’t let himself fantasize about Josh at length; first it was that Josh was taken, but then lately it had been to let the guy grieve over his awful breakup.  But here they were, making out with smooth motions and hands wandering beneath shirts. 

Josh reached over the flick on the bedside lamp, “Wanna see you,” he whispered and tugged Tyler’s shirt off before his own joined it on the floor.  Tyler lay back with Josh on top of him; warm weight so comforting.

Their lips met again, Tyler’s mouth curling into a grin as he reached up to play with a nipple.  Josh’s back arched and he grinded hard down into Tyler’s crotch.  It was a cue for them both to start moving their hips against each other, breaths thickening to moans.

“Can I touch you? Please?”  Tyler responded with an eager nod and Josh unbuttoned his jeans and thrust a hand into Tyler’s underwear.

Tyler let out a loud groan as Josh began to stroke him, “A-a-ah Josh, mmm,” his hips came up to work his cock through Josh’s fist.  He kissed Tyler and licked his moans away, then down his neck to nibble at his clavicle.  Tyler’s breath was catching as Josh’s head moved further and further down his torso.  His hand worked at Tyler’s cock before letting go to tug off his pants.

Tyler squirmed a little as he lay, displayed fully naked, with Josh between his knees eyeing his boner eagerly.

“Can I—?”

“Go for it!” Tyler said eagerly, and Josh immediately engulfed the head of Tyler’s dick with his mouth.  Josh was damn good at blowjobs, and Tyler couldn’t help the stream of gasps and groans.  But it seemed too short before Josh was pulling off, and Tyler made a noise of distress.  Josh smiled at him with reddened lips before moving further down.

Tyler actually began cursing, out of his mind with pleasure as Josh started sucking and licking Tyler’s balls.  Tyler could cry—Josh was way too awesome for him.  Somewhere in the cloud of ecstasy he was currently residing in, Tyler recalled one of their many TMI conversations where he admitted how much he liked having his balls played with.  But that was months ago, how the heck had Josh remembered that for so long?

Josh was enthusiastic and skilled—slurping appreciatively and making happy noises as if he was having just as much fun as Tyler.

“J-Josh, I’m close, oh shit,” Tyler warned and Josh pulled off.

“You want me to finish you off now, or can we, uh, do more?”

Tyler wanted to come so badly and especially wanted to do it in or around Josh’s mouth, but ‘more’ sounded exciting and awesome so he nodded.  And, shit, Josh had worn his pants through everything else, but he finally…finally got naked.  They pressed against each other completely skin to skin, dick sliding past each other as the room got hotter and hotter.

“Want you to fuck me, Josh,” Tyler practically shouted as stars exploded behind his eyes with a particularly well aimed thrust.

“Shit…Tyler,” Josh moaned, “where’s your lube?”  He was already reaching towards the side table as if he knew already.

He was thorough with the preparation, stretching Tyler gently, and curling his fingers to find that perfect spot.  Before long, Tyler was grinding down on three fingers begging louder than he ever had before in his life.  Grinning and moving to kiss him, Josh withdrew his fingers and started to slide in.  Tyler hadn’t felt this cared for in a long time; Josh watching every reaction in his face, drawing motivation from his eager moans to move faster and thrust harder.

Sweat pooled between their bodies, both uncontrollably exclaiming their pleasure as Josh set a forceful rhythm.  Tyler could care less how filthy the words were falling from his lips—he was so damn happy, no one else existed in the world.

It only took a few strokes for Tyler to come hard between them, vision going white and bursts of color behind his eyelids as he screamed.  He barely even realized Josh was coming too, he was so overwhelmed.  The sex had skipped the awkward ‘getting-to-know-you’ stage and passed straight into mindblowing.

Tyler didn’t know how they had gotten from best friends to _whatever this is going to be_ , but he was ready for whatever was about to happen.  Josh fell asleep with him, spooning after washing the come off and handing Tyler a glass of water; once again Tyler was reminded that Josh was too damn good for that asshole Drew.  And it just felt _safe_.  Safe to snuggle into, sore and tired, and then even safer to wake up and find him still there.

Tyler was on cloud 9; undoubtedly the result of good sex and getting an amazing boyfriend.  He practically skipped out of the apartment while Josh slept to pick up breakfast from a café around the corner.  It was as if he’d fallen into one of those awful romantic comedies with a happy pop song playing in the background.  And to complete this ridiculous scene, he ran straight into his dark-haired neighbor while he was coming back up the stairs.

“Oh…hey Anya,” He couldn’t keep the stupid grin off his face, even though she looked awful.

“Hi,” she mumbled, taking a big drink out of her coffee.  Bags were under her eyes and she had a hoodie pulled over her head.

“How’ve you been?” He asked cautiously and she eyed him with a gleam in her eye.

“I’ve been okay,” she sighed, “Just got a bad night’s sleep I guess…”

“Uh, sorry to hear that,” Tyler wasn’t sorry at all, “See you around.”

He was practically at another landing when she finally called up, “Hey did you know that the walls are, like, super thin?”

“Yep, I noticed a looong time ago,” he couldn’t help but smirk even more, “Good luck tonight!”

She was nice enough, but Tyler deserved a little revenge for the many weeks of disturbed sleep he had to endure—it was only fair.

**Author's Note:**

> teeentyonepilots on tumblr.
> 
> this goes out to ella cuz she wanted balls to be sucked.


End file.
